Hana Yori Dango 3: The Next Generation
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: Fate had an odd way of making history repeat itself. Pairing Domyoji Ryosuke x Shida Mirai x Hanazawa Yuto


_**We own nothing! but the story. **_

_**The characters used in this story are imaged based off of J-pop artists:**_

_** Hey Say Jump Members Ryosuke Yamada, Chinen Yuri Nakajima Yuto and Arioka Daiki**_

_**Actress Shida Mirai**_

_**also featuring HSJ's Okamoto Keito, Actor Miura Haruma and Kawashima Umika**_

_**Written by: ButaTokki and Camsahead**_

_**Summary: Fate has an odd way of making history repeat itself. The fairytale ending was only the beginning of a tragedy. Seven years after the birth of her son Domyoji Tuskushi sufferers a terrible accident that leaves her in a coma. Ten years since she still hasn't woken up, Tsukasa has turned into a total monster, having spent the last ten years in a terrible mood with his son who has come to resent both his father and his mother. As Domyoji Ryosuke, now the leader of F4, begins to terrorize the scholarshipped students in Eitoku Gakuen, he's meet with one Scholar who isn't giving up without a fight, will Ryosuke's fate mirror his parents? Or will he be able to escape the shadow of his parents and set a new path for himself?**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Chapter 1-

Mirai sighed as she let her head slump back. She hated French, it was a ridiculous language with stupid accents and odd rolling of the tongue...she hated it. Nothing made sense in French, but of course leave it to her to go to the school where French is a mandatory course. She opened her eyes and inhaled rather sharply before straightening up and staring down at the text book before her. This period was supposed to be self study, but for some reason in this school it meant _'go to the cafeteria/ballroom to eat and chat and mingle_' and this school happened to be the most prestigious high school in Japan Eitoku Gakuen. Rich people, had issues.

She couldn't tolerate rich people. They were all spoiled brats, thinking money could get them anything. They walked along the halls of the school like heirs to a throne. But among all these pampered people, there was a whole new level of rich. This level composed of the four rulers of this school, the F4. They were the sons of the previous F4 group. In this group was Nishikado Yuri, son of Nishikado Sojiro, Mimasaka Daiki, son of Mimasaka Akira, Hanazawa Yuto, son of Hanazawa Rui, and finally their leader, Domyouji Ryosuke, son of Domyouji Tsukasa and Makino Tsukishi. Now you'd think that Domyouji Ryosuke would be kind to "commoners" like herself because his mother was also a commoner before, but he was the total opposite.

"Yo Shida" Mirai looked up at the sound of her name being called. Watching as her only friends in the school walked towards her, they were the other three scholars. Miura Haruma who ranked second in their class, Okamoto Keito who ranked fourth, and Kawashima Umika who ranked third. The three sat down with their books and small packed lunches, they might be scholars but that didn't mean they could afford the luxuries that came with the school. "What're studying?" Haruma asked as she opened his bento.

"French." she replied and she watched Haruma wince...he hated French too. "Ne Okamoto-kun help me" she said turning to Keito who put his hands up in defense.

"Hey...my forte is English."

"But you can speak both Japanese and English very well so doesn't that give you like a super tongue?" Shida asked in desperation.

"What?" he asked her laughing. "Of course not! I was only forced to learn Japanese because I started living here."

"Eh~," Mirai said and nodded.

"You shouldn't worry too much, Mirai-chan. You're top of the class," Umika told her, trying to finally tear Mirai away from her textbook so they could truly eat lunch altogether.

"But-,"

"No," Haruma said with a final tone and took hold of her text book. "You're over thinking this, come on, give me the book," he added when she held onto it but failed and surrendered.

"Geez," Mirai said and pouted.

"Now go and eat your bentou or you'll have an empty stomach by the time the bell rings," Keito ordered.

"Hai, hai. I don't have to be baby-ed so much!" Mirai retorted but smiled, knowing that her friends cared about her. She remembered how terrified she had been on her first day of school, surrounded by kids who walked around with diamonds on their hair bands and gold on the rim of their glasses. It was completely unbelievable and just frightening all at once, she had been scared to make a wrong move because if she broke anything she could never be able to afford to pay it back. However then she bumped into Keito who she had found like her was also a scholar and Keito lead her to Haruma and Umika and since then they had formed their little group. Mirai laughed as Keito and Haruma seemed to have entered some off dispute.

"What's not to like! War...guns...blood! It's like going to be epic! We have to see it!" Haruma exclaimed as Keito simply put some rice into his mouth,

"I hate war movies." Keito said simply.

"But things will blow up!" Haruma argued, Mirai watched Keito stop and think a moment before he answered.

"I hate war movies." Keito replied, Haruma sighed.

"What about you, Mirai? Do you want to watch it with me?" Haruma asked, knowing that she had a boyish side to her.

"Eh? Well...yeah, sure. Ne, Umika-chan, do you want to come with-,"

"AH! It's F4!" Umika exclaimed and they all looked towards the far end of the room where the four strolled in and the crowd looked at them with admiration.

"I can't believe they're allowed not to wear uniforms. It's ridiculous that they're above the rules," Mirai said and rolled her eyes.

"Shh, if they hear you, you'll be given a red notice," Keito warned. Honestly, she'd gladly go to war with those brats but she can't because she needed to stay in this school to study. For the sake of her future. The F4 went deeper into the dining area and reached their table, which was near the staircase that led to their own private place. Ryosuke glanced at them and gave them a look of disgust.

"It's amazing how vermin like you can even touch the floors of this school," he said, obviously annoyed. It was always like this. Just a look at them, he would always bully them or say such things. He hated "commoners". But then again, there was a rumor that he had family problems.

"Now, now, Ryosuke. Calm down so we can have a peaceful lunch," Yuto said, placing his hand on Ryosuke's shoulder and after a final look at them, continued they continued on their way up. Yuri and Daiki both gave each other a knowing glance that could be called playful humor as they heard Ryosuke's words, following the other two up the stairs as they ascended. Ryosuke plopped himself down on his thrown like chair, one of his legs coming over to rest on the arm of the chair, the other three took their seats and waiters began to serve them.

"I don't understand why the school allows lowlifes to entire it's walls." He said irritated, Daiki stared at him.

"Don't you own the school?" Daiki more like stated, Ryosuke narrowed his eyes.

"So..." Yuri smirked.

"So technically you let them in" Ryosuke sat up straight.

"Wait no, my Father owns the school, and this stupid scholarship thing was the Old Lady's idea" He said reffering to his mother. "I got nothing to do with this I keep trying to convince my father to change things but you know him, won't touch any of the Old Lady's things." He grumbled the last part out, Yuri, Yuto and Daiki all silently looked at each other, all of them more than aware with Ryosuke's resentment towards his mother

"What is with that jerk?" Mirai fumed as they began to pack up their bentou boxes to go back to their classrooms.

"Do you really have to ask?" Haruma said, raising his eye brow at her.

"Rhetorical question. Anyway, I just can't handle him! I can't believe he is the son of such a nice woman that allowed us to come to school here! I heard that even his father turned nice when they had started dating! So what on earth is wrong with him? Is he some kind of defect of heredity?" Mirai exclaimed.

"Maybe there's more to him than what we see," Umika suggested.

"No, he's as plain as day. He's a reject of nature. Absolute brat," Mirai said and shook her head, refusing to be convinced otherwise.

"True. His parents were really nice, especially to people like us. But they did say he has family problems...," Keito said.

"That's just a dumb rumor besides they don't tell the public much. It's not as if they're celebrities and everyone wants to know every detail about their lives. This is the fact and this alone: Domyoji Ryosuke is nothing but a spoiled and useless brat."

"Imagine what he would do if he heard you...," Haruma wondered.

"He can't do a thing. The whole school respects Mr. and Mrs. Domyoji. They go by them and they say let us in and so they let us in. We have their approval and their stupid son can't do anything about it!" Mirai said. Ryosuke looked down from his thrown, to Mirai. He had heard her, loud and clear. Once again his father found a way to humiliate him and it wasn't even noon. Ryosuke clicked his tongue before standing. The other three raising an eyebrow in curiosity, not that Ryosuke didn't have the odd habit of standing abruptly but it was two minutes early.

"What's up?" Yuri asked as he put a piece of meat into his mouth.

"Who are they?" He said calmly his eyes pointing to Mirai and her group as they began to walk out of the cafeteria.

"That's Shida Mirai" Daiki responded. "Top scholar, the other's are scholars as well." Ryosuke smirked...

"I found my next target"

* * *

"Mirai-chan, let's go," Umika said to her friend, coming near her desk. Departure time had finally arrived and the rich kids walked slowly and elegantly out of the school, having their butlers or maids carry what little things they had with them. Mirai didn't pay attention to them at this time though. All she cared about was getting out of here.

"Hai, let's go," she said standing up.

"Finally we get to go home," Haruma said with a sigh of relief as they made their way out of the classroom.

"But you have to admit, the things around here are really nice," Keito commented, referring to the furniture. Each piece of it costing more than they could ever afford.

"I don't care about that! I just want to go home and-,"

"Hello," someone said suddenly stepping out from the corner to stop the group, cutting Mirai off.

"Hanazawa Yuto!" Umika said in surprise.

"Shida, right?" he said looking straight at Mirai.

"Hai...," she said still not grasping the moment.

"I just want to tell you to...be careful," he told her, being hesitant of his words as if he were letting out a secret.

"Eh?" Mirai asked.

"Bye," was all he replied and left.

"What a mysterious guy...," she said.

"Chotto...didn't you notice that he didn't even say '-san'?" Keito asked.

"He's just like any other brat I guess," Mirai said, brushing the matter off. However, much to her irritation, she found she couldn't help but to look after him. There was something about him that for just a small moment completely mesmerized her. What it was...she wasn't sure.

"Yo~" Umika said lightly tapping her shoulder causing her to turn around.

"He's so weird." Mirai said softly as if to cover up her sudden trip into space. Umika smirked and looped her arm with Mirai's as she dragged her towards the entrance of the school.

"So about that movie." Haruma began and Keito could literally be seen wincing.

"Do you think you can handle me in a war movie Haruma?" Mirai joked and her friend only made a face of determination

"Bring it on."

"No! Bring it off!" Keito whined, Umika honestly didn't care, she'd watch anything as long as there was some type of story to it."Please bring it off!" Keito pleaded but it was too late, Haruma and Mirai were locked in combat as to who would enjoy the movie more.

Ryosuke watched the commoners walk out of the school as he stood there by the doors with his friends. They seemed so careless and happy...but that was all changing tomorrow. He wouldn't let them continue on living a life in this school which they didn't even deserve. They were merely filthy commoners.

"Oi, oi. What are you thinking about with such an evil smirk on your face?" Daiki asked noticing Ryosuke's mood.

"Nothing much," he lied and gave his bag to his butler. Before he could enter his car, Yuto grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Yuto, where were you? You disappeared all of a sudden," Yuri said.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't think you should do it," Yuto said, looking at Ryosuke

"Don't tell me you're going to leave me too," Ryosuke added with a harsh tone. Yuto remained silent and couldn't reply. His emotions were split in half; he didn't know what to do. He thought that Ryosuke's game should be stopped but he couldn't betray his friend who's already had enough of those. Yuto hesitantly shook his head. If there was someone who was abandoned more than enough in one life time it would have to be Domyoji Ryosuke. Ryosuke gave Yuto one final look before entering his car. Exhaling rather sharply Yuto watched the car zoom away. Yuri and Daiki both looked at each other and then to Yuto.

"What's up?" Daiki asked as the three entered Yuri's car. Yuto shook his head.

"It's nothing..." Yuto said softly.

"That wasn't nothing Yu-chan, what's wrong?" Yuri asked as he signaled the driver to go. Yuto looked out the window.

"Sometime...things...are just unfair" He said not looking to his two best friends who were now more than beyond confused. There was something about all of this, Yuto thought that seemed vaguely familiar, like a story he had once heard from Ryosuke's mom when they were kids. Closing his eyes he tried not to think about the things he knew, about the things he regretted knowing. Looking back to Yuri and Daiki he smiled. "Really it's nothing...i'm just bored of Ryosuke's games that's all." Yuri made a face.

"But you know it's the only way he can cope...it's a family trait" Yuri laughed at his last comment, referring to Ryosuke's dad's younger years.

"I think we all have our own family traits," Daiki joined in on Yuri's joke.

"I guess you're right...," Yuto mumbled. He continued to look out the window and after a while, shut his eyes, trying to stop his thoughts from going back to that story...that story that seemed to be unfolding itself upon the path he couldn't help but take.

* * *

"Tadaima," Ryosuke said as he entered his house though he knew calling out like that was practically useless. One, because his house was gigantic and two, because no one bothered to hear him. He passed by his father's study, the door half open which allowed him to hear his father's voice talking angrily at someone over the phone he held to the side of his face.

"I said leave it!" he heard his father shout as he slammed the phone down, hanging up on the person he was talking to. His father glared at the phone and his eyes immediately fell on Ryosuke, standing outside on the hall, as if he could sense his presence. "What are you looking at?" Tsukasa asked harshly.

"Nothing...," Ryosuke replied and dropped his gazed as he continued his way up to his room. The house had many room, each room was so large that it seemed like each one was an apartment all its own. He buttoned the first few buttons of his shirt before stopping at one particular door. He stared at it a moment, anger burning in his eyes as he stared at it.

His hand reached out, turning the knob he wondered if he really wanted to enter, yet some part of him wasn't just angry...it was lonely. Opening the door his eyes he stared across the room, to the woman on the bed. He walked in slowly, each step feeling heavier than the next. The room felt like so huge to him, everything in that room felt distant, including the woman on the bed. The room was made especially for her; medical equipment filled the room, as well as some soft colors to give it a more personal touch...

There was nothing personal about this room.

He reached the bed, looked down at her...she didn't seem to age...she still looked the same way she did ten years ago when the accident took place...what was worse it just looked like she was asleep, like at any moment she could open her eyes as if nothing had happened, perhaps that was the reason his father was so obsessed with the idea that she would wake up. He scoffed as he looked at the woman.

"You're never waking up." He said, his voice calm but deadly, taking one last look at her, he turned away and began to leave, once again feeling anger for the woman that laid there, for Domyoji Tsukasa's wife, for Tsukushi, for his _mother_.

Mirai-chan, ohayo~," Umika called, approaching her friend who just came in through the doors.

"Ohayo," Mirai greeted back.

"Ne, were you able to do that one math problem in the homework? I'm not quite sure my answer is correct," Umika said, following her friend towards the lockers.

"I'm not quite sure myself all I did was get the...," Mirai said trailing off as her eyes laid upon that single red piece of paper hanging inside her locker that read _'From F4'_.

"IT'S THE RED NOTICE! THE SCHOLAR SHIDA MIRAI GOT THE RED NOTICE SHE-," the student started to announce but shut up when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Domyoji-sama!" he said, eyes wide with shock.

"No one told you to be so noisy in the morning," Ryosuke said and punched the guy. "Shida Mirai," Ryosuke continued on and looked at her. "I declare war."

* * *

_**Please review.**_

_**This was ButaTokki and Camsahead fanfiction**_


End file.
